Claiming What's Mine
by WurstIsLife
Summary: (Omegaverse) When Omega Jack Atlas returns to his shared house with his mate, Alpha Yusei Fudo smelling like another Alpha, Yusei decides to show everyone what's really his. (Warnings: Boy x Boy, Sexual Themes)


****Author's Note****

Guten Tag! WurstIsLife here with another one shot fanfiction! This is an Omegaverse fic based off of an roleplay I had with my friend I call Yusei. As such, it's essentially word for word, except that I did switch it up slightly so it's easier to read, and a little more detailed. Anyway, enjoy! 

Well, today had been another shitty day for Jack. A young Alpha that had bumped into him by accident, had declared that he was his after smelling the faint scent of oncoming heat on the blonde duelist. Of course, Jack fought him off, but not without being doused in the others scent and a lick being placed across his neck and face. "Wonderful," Jack grumbled as he trudged into his and Yusei's house, "Yusei's going to be pissed." As he entered the house, he saw Yusei staring deep in thought, in front of the computer screen. He gave a snort in the direction of the Alpha, glad he was in a deep state of thinking, so he wouldn't have to deal with another excited and agitated Alpha. Thinking he had a few moments, Jack decided to get something to drink, and then go get in the shower, wanting to wash the day away. As he opened the refrigerator, he heard a snarl come from Yusei's direction.

Yusei could smell it the minute Jack had walked into the room, the scent of another Alpha mixed with Jack's own. He knew Jack would be going into heat soon and then he comes back smelling like someone else. Why? He approached Jack, and grabbing him, Yusei threw him against the wall. "Why do you smell like someone else?" he asked in a near growl.

Great. He'd been confronted about it before he could even rid himself of the scent. Jack sighed, figuring since there was nothing that had been going on, there was no reason to lie. "I went out like I usually do, and accidentally ran into someone. I didn't know he was another Alpha until he suddenly burst out that I was his and got his scent all over me. He also managed to lick my neck and face once before I could get him off." "Then I'm going to check you to make sure you're telling the truth" the ravenette said angrily as he grabbed Jack and pulled him to their room. He was beyond upset that Jack had let his guard down long enough to let that happen, and a bit angry himself that something of his was touched by someone so undeserving. "Yusei, come on!" Jack complained, "All I want to do is take a shower and forget about today! Let me go!"

"I would have loved to have done that too Jack but someone touched something that wasn't theirs. So I have to let everyone know who you belong to so this little incident doesn't happen again." he said as he pushed Jack onto the bed. "But I don't think I'm safe today!" Jack had always waited until after he was over being in heat, so he could avoid the impregnation process all together. "You don't have to do this to prove I belong to you!" "I know you aren't Jack, but I need to prove to everyone else; to all of those who would dare try and take you from me, that you're mine, and a good place to start would be right here" Yusei replied as he leaned down and licked the blonde's neck. He could smell the other Alpha who had touched him, and it disgusted him. He licked and sucked and bit all around his neck eventually leading to his shirt line, and being a little over enthusiastic he ripped Jack's shirt to get to his chest.

It was a good thing that wasn't a shirt Jack cared about, though it didn't help that he had a small wardrobe anyway. That shirt was still expensive, so he got slightly upset about it. "Yusei, please stop. I won't leave for the rest of the month if it'll make you happy!" "Why would I stop, when we could do it and then you not leave for the rest or the month?" It wasn't so much a question more than a statement. "Now Jack, are you going to give up or are we going to have to do this the hard way?" There was no way Jack was going to do both. Especially not when he'd rather not do the former in the first place! "Can't I have another option?" he asked, "Because I don't like the sound of either of those!" It wasn't like the shorter male to be this aggressive and persistent except for the times that he himself was in heat. "Why are you being so stubborn right now?!"

"You're a smart guy Jack so I will let you figure out why, and these are your only choices so I need an answer Jack or things will have to go the hard way" he said. The blonde let out a rather loud sigh. "Since I'd rather not have you angry with me the whole damned time, fine" he said, "I give up. But you'd better make me scream your name so loud that the neighbors will hear and question their own sex lives. Mark me so badly that nobody will ever try and claim what isn't theirs ever again." "You won't be disappointed" Yusei said with a smirk. He told Jack to undress the rest of himself and meanwhile, Yusei went to get a box of new toys. He came back and placed the box down before telling Jack to give him his hand and handcuffing Jack's hands behind his back. Then he put a blindfold on him, making sure he couldn't see he went back to the box. Yusei looked back at him, and the sight of Jack wondering what would happen was perfect as he crawled back over, and simply told Jack to spread his legs.

Jack had been thoroughly confused when Yusei had prevented him from moving his hands and being able to see. Though he was still convinced he didn't want to do this, he did as he was told and spread his legs, not sure if he wanted to know what was going to happen. Yusei thought to try the blindfold to see if it really did make a person more reactive and he thought this the best chance to try. He turned on the vibrator he had taken from the box and put it to Jacks entrance and quickly pushing it in to the end. Hearing the vibrating sounds, it was a safe assumption of what was about to happen next. He let out a soft moan and bit his lip when he felt it enter him.

The Alpha pulled the vibrator in and out looking for the spot, and when he found it pushed the vibrator against it keeping it there. While he did that he continued to bit and suck on Jacks body leaving deep red marks all over. The stimulation and attention to his body caused Jack to moan louder. He wanted desperately to be able to move his hands; to be able to use them for something, but knew that he wasn't going to be released anytime soon. Yusei was satisfied with the moans Jack was making, and seeing him moaning and defenseless made him hard as well. The feeling of wanting to take Jack grew until he stripped off his clothes, took out the vibrator and replaced it with his own dick, quickly burying himself deep within his mate.

"Yu...sei" Jack moaned, throwing his head back against the pillow, "Uncuff me, please!" He wasn't even going to take the blindfold off, but having his hands behind his back for this long was beginning to hurt. Though he wasn't going to complain about the pain, and in fact, he enjoyed a little pain with it. He felt the tension building up in his loins, and knew that he was getting close. "Since you asked so nicely" Yusei said as he leaned over and grabbed the small key off the table, taking the cuffs off of him. This was good because he was getting close to his limit and he could tell that Jack was desperate and getting close as well. He thrust harder and faster pushing Jack closer to his climax. As soon as the cuffs were off, Jack threw his arms around Yusei's neck, running his nails down the ravenette's back. Unable to hold it back anymore, with a cry of his mate's name, Jack came onto both of their chests.

Yusei hadn't expected the nails on his back and the feeling though unexpected pushed him over the edge, as he came inside Jack. He collapsed lying down on top of him and catching his breath. After a few minutes, he got up, grabbed his pants and went back to Jack. "I hope you had fun Jack, and over these next few weeks, I hope we can have lots more fun together. But right now I'm going to go take a shower. I'm sure you wouldn't mind waiting, unless you want to join me?" he asked.

Lifting the blindfold over his head and blinking to enable his eyes to adjust, Jack smirked. "Now now. I told you I was only gonna do one of those things, not both. Surely you don't expect me to stay inside the rest of the month?" He slowly got off the bed and grabbed his pants, looking down at his ripped shirt with a frown. "And was that an invitation, or a suggestion?~" Jack asked. "It was an invitation, but you can take it whichever way you want." he said headed to the shower when he stopped and said "Oh and Jack, I do expect you to stay inside for the rest of the month. Understand?"

The blonde rolled his eyes and scoffed slightly. "But why? I have things I like to go do every day you know! Besides, it's not like someone will try and make that same bloody mistake with your scent all over me!" "And after a month's worth of it they will definitely know not to, so you will stay here" Yusei replied as he went to the bathroom to take his shower. Jack looked over at the calendar that was up on the wall. It was only the 10 of October. "Ugh!" he whined, flopping back onto the bed. It was going to be a long, bed-ridden two weeks.


End file.
